Hegemon War
Hegemon War was an armed conflict between The Helghast Empire and the Empire of the Rose. The war broke out when Helghans declared on 10 March 2013 on the open-world forums. Peace was declared after 5 days of warfare. Declaration of War Original: PN Wiki Written by The Helghast Empire My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan. This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. There are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, we will now unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish! We've been condemned, shunned and oppressed by those who seek to be the "bringers of peace". We are not going to be taken lightly, we are hear by condemning the actions of The Empire of The Rose.They have on multiple occasions tried to sour relations between Paradoxia and The Helghast Empire and we did nothing. We allowed them to continue as we thought war would be bad this early into the world. We shall defend our honour and give them the war they so desperately wish for. Galts Gulch, we respect your sovereignty and position within the PN community and political arena. Rest assured, we will continue to respect your position and ask for your understanding that we cannot allow our sovereignty to be ignored. Furthermore, we ask that all alliances treatied with the Empire of the Rose refrain from entering this war. This is a matter of principle and respect that must be resolved between The Helghast Empire and the Empire of the Rose. Here is a list of our grievances. *Attempts to disrupt relations between Paradoxia and Helghast. *Spy Op attack on the Helghast Regent *Infiltration of Helghast and the theft of Helghast guides *Now attempts to alienate Helghast from the PN community These grievances were identified through close discussions with Paradoxia and hours of investigations. It wasn't until a couple of members of Empire of the Rose came to us in confidence that we were able to put the last pieces of the puzzle together. Since Helghast has stood toe to toe with the Empire of the Rose in terms of power, they have sought to use weaken us behind the scenes. We cannot and will not stand for this. These actions taken by the Empire of the Rose violates the sovereignty of the Helghast Empire and impedes on the prosperity of it's nations. We hereby declare a state of war with the Empire of the Rose. "The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit. Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know: Helghan belongs to the Helghast." Declaration of Peace Original: PN Wiki Well both sides had fun, we've caused some soldiers to be destroyed along with zones. We've made new friendships and new enemies. To that extent we've come to an understanding and have agreed on peace. Both alliances have agreed to peace on the following terms. 1) A line of communication is hereby setup between the two alliances to be run by representatives: Athermonuke (The Helghast Empire) and dsherratt13 (Empire of the Rose). Any grievances between members in the future must be brought to you alliance representative and communication will be sought between the two representatives. 2) Neither alliance will engage in covert operations against one another. Examples of this being spy attacks, planting a mole within the other alliance and gaining secrets about each other from other sources. Any breaches will be reported through the alliance representatives. Any offer of information from any other nation will be immediately reported. 3) No clear derailing of any topics on any forum from either alliance. If an in-game moderator determines that the topic was derailed by a member of either alliance, the alliance representatives will meet to resolve the issue and remind the member(s) involved of their responsibilities. 4) Both alliances will engage in amicable discussions on IRC towards each other and in any other public forum. Logs of breaches can be brought to the alliance representatives. 5) The Helghast Empire wishes to rescind some of the accusations made in the Declaration of War, further evidence coming to light distancing Empire of the Rose from the accused events. The Helghast Empire will conduct further investigations into the true culprits and will inform Empire of the Rose of the outcome of the investigation. 6) Empire of the Rose wishes to apologise to The Helghast Empire for the posting of private logs (although obtained through public means) in a public channel. This will not happen again. /S/ Helghan ::Batiatus Autarch of The Helghast Empire ::Angelus Beck Regent of The Helghast Empire /S/ Rose ::President: Carter0912 ::Minister of Finance: dsherratt13 ::Minister of Defense: Smoky ::Minister Of Internal Affairs: Chaos Reigns ::Minister of Foreign Affairs: Rishabh Category:Project_Apple